Forum:The Heterodyne Device
The Heterodyne Device It is --David-hk : It's true it has that effect in addition to being a power source (and ); the suspicion is that there even more to it: to wit, it is an essential component in the time portals. Zarchne 09:47, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :: What about it being part of the portal which either brought The Other to Lucrezia (assuming there's an extra entity there), the Geisterdamen to the 'Shadow World', or the truth behind DuMedd's Dragon From Mars space/dimensional portal? :: Corgi 09:06, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::: I agree. Given what we've seen it do, I think it's going to either be a power source for the portals or feature heavily with them in some way. And seconded on the idea of DuMedd's story having elements of truth. What stands out, to me, is that it has a trilobite symbol, not whatever the Mongfish's used or some other symbol for The Other. (Another thought -- it's tightly sealed. What if there's something or someone in it? --mnenyver 12:32, 6 March 2008 (UTC) The Hetrodyne Device IS the Time Portal Device. The effect it manifests is very like the effect surrounding the Time Portals. I believe that the way this will be discovered is when someone has the vision of Agatha and Gil fighting the wasps. Ggrihn 19:02, 25 April 2008 (UTC) : I really don't think so. The Time Portal effects are jagged, squarish windows in space and time. The Heterodyne Device's effect is round, and only has an invisibility function. --Vikingkingq :: You forgot the heavy electrical discharge (well, so did Phil & Kaja once, but that's beside the point). No arcing, no sparks. All the power stayed where it was put. Corgi 12:00, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :I don't know if it's the same exact device (Viking has a point), but there is definitely a time/dimensional aspect to it. I think becoming "invisible" is just a side effect. --mnenyver 23:43, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::If hyu ain't here for un zecond, hyu iz invisible here for un zecond. Altgorl 03:39, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Yeah, but don't you think Gil and Agatha would have noticed everything else around them changing for that second? Whatever it was doing, I don't think it was moving them through time at that point. (Though I agree it will likely be a component of the time window device at some later point.) Nekokami 12:44, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : I bet it totally illegally downloads music and pirates videos. Those Old School Heterodynes were very bad people. 8) I suspect it is mostly a portable power generator of considerable strength, able to drive any machine with a large energy requirement, like a lightening cannon or time-machine. -Grumpy Celt 23:01, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed -- note its resemblance to the . --Cantabrian 12:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) : I have no basis for saying this, but I irrationally think this lamp thingy isn't the only one of its type. It's got little holes on the base like it's supposed to be attached to something - maybe it takes lots of them to provide invisibility for something large? It would make sense if it was off a larger... craft, battle-clank, or something. --Crosswood 08:49, September 21, 2009 (UTC) "Fan Fiction" Device also appears in but since this isn't canonical and I hadn't thought of a mad theory... ⚙Zarchne 09:39, 27 September 2008 (UTC) : Zo, iz der mor dan vun ov dem, hyu tink? Altgorl 07:06, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :: Well, since she has Heterodyne Boys books, it might well be a reproduction/collectible. -- Corgi 05:05, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :: She does seem to have a lot of fan memorabilia... in particular, posters of Lars.... Nekokami 12:42, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::Isn't that Bill Heterodyne on them? :::As for the device, it could be the very same thing. Gil mentioned that he bought it in Paris. Mary might have sold it. -- Muzzafar 13:57, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::: Do we know Fan Fiction is before the main story? It could occur later, with Mary owning the burned-out device after its useful life. Or it could be a famous artifact and every gift shop in Mechanicsburg sells imitations ("Wind it up and hear the music played at Agatha's wedding to (spoiler removed)."). Argadi 16:21, 2 July 2009 (UTC) : Den Hy vants vun! Altgorl 06:26, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : Definatly need to get some of these in the shop. Just for fun they should actually be a lamp.Skull the Troll 19:21, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :